Fix You
by Tenacious Surrender
Summary: Jack Wilder has never had a family. His "father" beat him to the point of running away. Meeting the horsemen was the closest he ever had to a family. One time while running from a show, the horsemen come across a man that has striking similarities to Jack. How will they take it when Jack reveals his secret? If he ever does?
1. Chapter 1

**Haiiii, here's a new NOW YOU SEE ME fanfic! I really hope ya'll like this! I'm in love with Jack Wilder hehehe. He's gonna be the main character so if you don't like him, don't read. :P Don't worry, the other horsemen will make their appearance very soon. I'm telling ya right now that there will be absolutely NO slash at any time during this story.**

**Warnings: Mild, Infrequent Language, Abuse, Angst**

**^^^Don't like? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NYSM nor will I ever. -_-**

Jack Wilder never had a family. His father, well he wouldn't dare even call the man his father, beat him. That man was the only thing in Jack's life. Sometimes Jack has nightmares about the day he ran away.

"_JACK GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" The boy trembled when he awoke to the voice of his 'father'. He rolled to his side checking the clock. 2:14am. Shaking, he removed himself from his bed and quickly walked down the stairs. He could smell the alcohol from a mile away. _

"_WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" The man pull his face into the boy's. His breath was intoxicatingly disgusting. Jack stepped away only to be yanked back by his wrist. _

"_I was in bed, Richard." The boy spoke softly, desperately trying to hide the fear._

"_You will call me father, do you understand me?" He grabbed a fistful of the boy's hair and pulled him closer to his face._

"_Yes, dad." The words were forced, but Jack was scared. He was scared. The man glared only moments before letting his fist drop from the boy's hair only to slam it into Jack's chest. He let out a cry of pain as he fell to the wooden floor. Richard landed on the ground next to Jack and began to punch the boy in the face. _

_Blood was dripping when the man finally walked away. Jack wasn't cry. He promised himself that he would never cry. But, somehow tears seemed to be crawling down his purple face. His lip was busted, one eye was sealed shut and painted in purple, bruises covered his pale face._

_For a second he considered staying. But, that second was gone. He crawled over to the couch and used it to heft himself to his shaky feet. He cringed when he heard movement in the kitchen which was only a room away. He reached under the couch cushion pulling out a wad of bills. He smiled softly. This'll do. He pushed the money into his pants and ran out the door. He could hear screams coming from his house, but he never turned back. He never stopped running. He never stopped running._

_He will never stop running._

**UGH that sucked. I know. Sowwy? Pwease comment telling me how much you hate it...or how much you like it? 5 comments and I'll post a new chapter! Love ya 3333**


	2. Meeting Daniel Atlas

**So I'm a total bitch and you all probably hate me so much. I would hate myself if I was a reader for my own story. Like what the hell? Tell them you'll update with five reviews and then take twenty years to update? Seems legit. I really am sorry guys. Everyone uses the same excuse but I really have been quite busy. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me and still enjoy the story. After the next chapter I will do a review reply list. So please, please don't think I'm ignoring you. I really EVERY single review and you guys never fail to make me smile. Once again I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NYSM.**

**Warning: Mild Swearing, Abuse, Angst, Self-harm**

**^Don't like? Don't read.**

Jack woke in a cold sweat. He rubbed his eyes. He looked around suddenly remembering that he was still laying under the bridge. He moved to get up, but something snapped and he cringed falling backwards. For a few moments he recollected his breath and jumped up from the ground ignoring the ache in his bones. His legs felt as though they were about to collapse, but he didn't care. He was too damn close to give up now. "Fuck it" he whispered crawling up the hill, dragging his useless leg behind.

When he reached the top he looked around the park. "Where the hell is that guy?" He whispers to no one in particular. He looks down at his arm and then realizes with a stiff chuckle that he lost his watch a long time ago. He dragged himself further into the park. He dropped his body onto the bench and waited, impatiently tapping his fingers on his leg. He lowered his head with a sigh. He'd just have to wait.

So he waited…

And waited…

And waited…

And waited…

"Right this way, ladies!" Jack's lips rose to a smile at the familiar voice. He looked up from his lap. There in the flesh was Daniel Atlas.

"Pick a card! Any card!" The boy, Daniel, held cards in front of him as a girl with bright blue eyes and blonde hair blushed and took one of the cards into her hands. Jack watched from the bench in utter amazement.

"Now put it back into the deck." The girl placed the card back into the deck. And without hesitation Atlas threw the whole deck into the air.

"Is this…" he reached behind the girl's ear, "Your card?

All of girls laughed and stared with open mouths. Jack smiled wider than he had in years. He tried to memorize Atlas's every move. He tried to think of how that guy could have possibly done such an incredible trick. Without a second though, Jack pushed himself off of the bench and ran towards Atlas, ignoring his protesting bones. It looked as though the guy was about to leave with the blonde haired girl hanging onto his arm.

"Daniel Atlas!" He screamed. There was no way he could lose him after all this time.

"Yeah kid?" Daniel said turning to look back at Jack. He looked almost disgusted with the boy?

"Please show me how you did that trick." Jack was almost out of breath, but he was too excited to care.

"I'm busy, kid. Maybe another time." Daniel turned around again, both him and the girl laughing.

"Please!" Jack yelled but Atlas ignored him. His role model ignored him. Just like everyone else. He shrugged and turned to walk away. He never noticed the red haired girl that had been watching him, curiously, the entire time.

"Stupid kid." Daniel laughed. Although, deep down, something was tugging at him. Something was telling him not to leave the boy, but he obviously had more important things to attend to.

"We need all the time we can get." The girl whispered winking and licking her lips.

This was gonna be a long night. For everyone.

**I promise you I'll update as soon as possible! Absolutely NO later than Friday. XOXOXO**


	3. Guilty

**Hai. Thanks for the reviews! They made me smile! Next chapter will include ALL the review replies! So review, bby. Enjoy, sweetness.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own NYSM.**

**Warning: Angst, Self Harm?, Mild Language, Violence**

**Guilty**

To say that Daniel Atlas was guilty would be an understatement. In the morning, after that girl(that he never learned the name of) left the guilt set in. The look in that kid's eyes. There was just something about it that did not feel right. Something about it that made Daniel want to give the boy a bone crushing hug. It made something inside him turn on. And he felt sick.

Daniel ate in the crushing silence. The air felt thick. Something wasn't right. Something wasn't right. "Danny!" The red haired girl that had been watching Jack the night before, opened and rushed into Daniel's apartment. She was breathing heavy and her makeup was a mess.

"Henley? What's wrong?" He stood from his chair with his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"It's that boy from before…" She whispered, her eyes filling with unshed tears.

"What about him?" There was that feeling again. Was he actually worried about this kid? Since when has he ever felt this way towards someone? Especially a random stranger?

"He's sitting on the edge of the Pearson Building. If you don't talk to him he's gonna…..I tried to talk to him but he won't listen. Please, Danny-"

"Oh shit, oh shit." He cursed before grabbing his jacket and running out of the apartment with Henley. Closing the door, she followed him through the hallway, down the stairs, and out of the old building.

It took them five minutes to reach the top of the Pearson Building across from the street. But in their case, five minutes felt like five years. Daniel threw open the door to the roof. With a deep breath he walked towards the boy that was sitting on the edge. Henley stood at the doorway. Her hands shook and tears were rushing down her face.

"Kid?" Daniel cautiously took a seat next to boy. He couldn't bear to look down.

"Yeah?" Jack turned towards Atlas. Daniel gasped. Black and blue bruises were dotted across the boy's tear stained face. Almost inhuman scratches were scattered along his body.

"What-what happened?"

"Some guys attacked me in the park last night." Jack whispered with dull eyes. Daniel was speechless. There was that feeling again. But, this time it was worse than before. It was his fault that this kid was attacked. It was his fault that this kid had been crying.

And it was his fault when the boy jumped….

**CLIFF HANGER. Babam. Yeah still short ik. I just wanted to update for ya'll. I promise they'll get longer. Don't forget I'm doing review replies nextttttt. So if you have a question or if there's something you want me to change then review. B) Five reviews for the next chappie? **


	4. Time Stops

_**Sajna18- AHHH FIRST REVIEWER! Here's a cyber cupcake! :) Thank you soooo much!**_

_**Bee- I'm sawwry I made you wait so long lolz but I'm really happy that you like it! **_

_**Contashas- Eeeeeep same here, dude. I love his character soooo much.**_

_**LalaliS- I think we all want to cuddle with Jack! ;)**_

_**Lunamayn- Thank you, dear! :D**_

_**Niki- Same here, girly. Your review made me smile sooo much. :)**_

_**Marcelle Duport- Have I kept your interest peaked? I sure hope sooo. Hehe**_

_**Music909- What kind of pairing would you like to see? I can run a pole if you'd like me to.**_

_**DaniellePayne609- I try, I try lol. Thank you!**_

_**Rainbow smiler- AHHH he's my favorite character too! :3**_

_**Random person- sawwry I took so long to update hahah**_

_**Fairytale kisses- I love him too! I'm really glad that you like it! :)**_

_**Lupin fan1- Sawwry it's so short hahah. Do you still like it? :)**_

_**Nine tailed demon fox- Thank you, dear :)**_

_**Ebonyshines- YOUR REVIEW MADE MY LIFE. *sniffle***_

_**Artful Chicken- I love your name. AEIHFQEIFHQWF**_

_**Bones of Creation- Thank you sooo much! **_

_**Monkeygirl77- Sooo I didn't update very soon…but I hope you still like it? XD**_

_**Katewolf2000- thanks, sweetness. :)**_

_**Spirals and Lightning Bolts- NO PUPPY EYES PWEASE? ;)**_

_**AngelofGrace96- Yep I'm def gonna write about when he gets his cards!**_

_**Me the RanDoMer- Eeeeep thank you!**_

_**Mystic- Awwee thank you so much!**_

_**ILoveVampireDiaries- Thank you! :D**_

_**Samantha J. Brown- New chappie coming right up! :)**_

_**Starstruk97- Thank you soo much. I luff you.**_

_**Ms. MLECharles- I love him too OMG!**_

_**Me the RanDoMer- You made my day. :* Thank you so much!**_

_**Booklover1598- Thank you!**_

_**Xxellabearxx- Really? Awe thank you! :)**_

_**Katewolf2000- Here comes an update for ya! :D**_

_**Monkeygirl77- My thought exactly! :)**_

_**Me the RanDoMer- Thank you so much for reviewing so much lol you keep making my day! It def counts as a review hahah. And I'll try not to kill him! ;)**_

_**Spirals and Lightning Bolts- Nope don't be sorry! I'll mention this in the author whatchamaflutchy. But thank you soo much for being an active follower! You make my day! :)**_

_**NYSMisAwsome- IKR?! :D**_

_**Xxellabearxx- I shall mention their ages in this chapter heheh.**_

_**Starstruk97- Once again, I LUFF YOU. :)**_

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE GUEST REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**Now that that's outta the way! Hehehe. So I've got a few questions about their ages? (IMPORTANTE) Great question, guys! Daniel is 20, Jack is 15, Henley is 17, and Merritt is 23. :) **

**Disclaimer- I do not own NYSM.**

Time Stops

Jack was falling. He was falling… He was falling! The breath was knocked from his chapped lips. What the hell did he just do? Against his will, he was screaming. He was screaming louder than he ever did before. In seconds he would be dead.

20

19

18

17

16

15

At this point he closed his eyes and held his breath.

14

13

12

11

10

9

8

7

His body came into contact with a surface. But this surface wasn't sidewalk. He suddenly felt himself being pushed back up into the air. He opened his eyes and with a sharp breath he realized that he landed on a trampoline. A trampoline? When the hell did that get there?

When the bouncing stopped, he laid on the trampoline shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"What the hell did you think you were doing, kid?" Daniel Atlas was standing in front of the trampoline with a look painted on his face that was mixed with fear and anger.

Instead of speaking, Jack just stared up at the sky barely breathing. His heart was pounding in his ears. He heard a loud sigh of relief and turned his head to see the red-haired girl standing there. It was obvious that see was scared. Very scared. After such a stunt, she felt as though she could be traumatized.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Daniel screamed, pulling the boy off of the trampoline.

"If I hadn't of…do you know what would have happened to you? You'd be like a pancake on this sidewalk right now!" Henley grabbed Daniel's arm, calming him. He released the trembling boy and found it hard to look in Henley's direction.

"What are we going to do with him?" She whispered.

Before Daniel could respond, Jack was running down the sidewalk.

"Shit!" Daniel ran after the boy. With a roll of her eyes, Henley followed.

"Kid! Kid! Wait!" He pushed past people and ran so fast that his knees felt as though they'd give out at any minute. He finally caught sight of Jack and his adrenalin only made him push himself harder. Just as he grabbed the back of Jack's jacket, the boy ran into a man. Daniel dropped his hand and Jack went as still as a stone.

"Hey, Jackie." The man sneered.

"Who are you?" Daniel asked.

"I'm Jack's father."

**Dun dun dun. Ahaha. All the other reviews from last chapter I shall respond to in my next chapter. Thank you for reading! Please review! 5 reviews= next chapter? :)**


	5. Disappear

**You guys got me past 60 reviews….? Ya'll are perf. I love you guys sooo much! Thank you for all the reviews! I will do review responses on my next chapter. I can't remember who, but someone asked if I've heard of the song from Coldplay. That song is my favorite song and it's why I named this story Fix You. :) And Merritt shall be introduced very soon.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own NYSM.**

Disappear

If Daniel had noticed Jack's increased trembling and the terrified look in his eyes, maybe he would have stopped the man from taking him. But he didn't. Jack was whisked away and Atlas would never forget the look that, that boy gave him. For weeks on end, Atlas acted like a different person. Like a sad person. And it scared Henley because she had no idea who this new Daniel Atlas was. And the worst part was that he had no idea who he was either.

**THREE YEARS LATER**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am the next great magician!" When only a few people looked at him, the boy tried a different approach.

"I will give one hundred dollars to anyone who can tell me how this trick is done." Suddenly all eyes were on him. He smirked softly and reached into his pocket, pulling out a spoon.

"I am now going to bend this spoon with my mind!" Slowly the spoon begins to "magically" bend before their very eyes. Whispered murmurs and wide eyes. Suddenly a man was walking towards him. For a second he was scared but then he remembered his deal.

"What's this?" The man grabbed the extra spoon from the boy's pocket.

"Where's my hundred dollars?" The guy was cocky and rude and Jack couldn't stand him.

"You have a very good eye, sir." Jack rolled his eyes and handed the man a hundred dollars. With a smirk, he quickly walked down the stairs and jumped off the leaving boat.

"Stop that boy! The one with the leather jacket! He stole my wallet!" The man screamed from the boat.

Jack laughed lightly but quickly stopped when he was grabbed by his hoodie. He was face to face with a scraggly looking angry man.

"You like stealing people's wallets, aye?" Without a chance to respond, Jack was punched in the face with so much force that his head banged backwards. He clutched his bleeding nose in an attempt to stop the blood from pouring. The man kicked him in the chest, making Jack fall to the ground in a broken heap. The guy then kneeled and dug through the boy's jacket. He pulled the wallet out and pushed it into his own pocket. He chuckled as he walked away.

"Dick face, asshole." Jack growled getting up from the ground, wiping his bloody nose onto his shirt. Now how would he pay for dinner? He dug through his pockets, hoping that maybe he had some extra cash lying around. His hand made contact with something, but it wasn't money. He pulled the item out of his pocket to reveal a card.

"What the-" He read the card and with a small almost invisible smile he pushed the card back into his pocket.

"Guess I won't need to eat anyways." He said to himself, starting towards the building. It was going to take him at least two hours to walk all the way to where the card was directing him.

**Not sure if I like this or not…tell me your thoughts? And what is your opinion on couples? Henley and Daniel? Henley and Jack? What do you guys want? I'll run a pole also! Love you! :D**


	6. Who Are You?

**I got the random urge to update ahaha. I know I keep pushing back the review replies but I just really wanted to update for you guys! :D **

**Disclaimer: Me no own NYSM**

Who Are You?

Jack cautiously walked up the creaky, old stairs. He could hear three different voices. Two of them were oddly familiar. He wondered if, they too, were here for the same reason he was. He walked up the last few steps. Two men and a woman were standing next to the door he needed.

"You got a card too?" The man leaning against the door smirked.

"Yeah…" Jack trailed off looking the three up and down for any signs of weapons.

"The door's locked." The pretty red-haired girl said.

"Oh, nothing's ever really locked." Jack whispered. He could feel the curly-haired guy roll his eyes but he ignored it and unlocked the door with a clip.

Slowly the four entered the old room. It was as if it was from a horror movie. Trying to ignore the fact that those people were so familiar, Jack investigated the room.

"Henley…" J. Daniel Atlas whispered to the red-head as they inspected the spider-webbed room.

"Hmmm?"

"Doesn't he…doesn't he look like that boy?" Henley looked up. Daniel's eyes were wide with fear and guilt.

"You're just being paranoid. Let's figure this thing out, kay?" She smiled lightly before leaning down to pick up a flower from a vase on the ground.

"What's this?" The other man asked picking up a paper from the ground.

"Now you don't…?" The man shrugged placing the paper back on the ground.

"Look!" Henley whisper-yelled are the water from the vase leaked into the floor. Suddenly the floor dropped and white vapor escaped from the ground.

"Gas!" Jack yelled ready to run, but the man placed an arm on his bicep.

"It's dry ice. Nothing to worry about."

The four began to look around again when all of the sudden blue lights came from different corners of the room.

"Wow." Jack whispered in amazement.

"They're blueprints." Henley said in awe.

Jack stared at the little lights and Daniel just couldn't keep his eyes off the boy. He looked so damn familiar. Daniel needed to know, he had to. Jack could feel the guy staring. Why was he staring? It made him feel uncomfortable and nervous and scared.

That night, the four began the biggest, best magician show in the world. That night, targets were put onto their backs. That night, Daniel figured out that Jack was Jack, the boy he let down. And Jack figured out that J. Daniel Atlas was still as cocky as ever. Neither would let the other find out what they knew for a long long time.

**This update was a bit ehhh. So-so. Hopefully the next update will be much better? Review pwease! Thanks for readinggggg**


End file.
